


The Secret

by Gergert



Series: Sticky Situation [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gergert/pseuds/Gergert
Summary: Thought?





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N has been babysitting Damian for four days now. And he"s really is something. The two days he was a little rough around the edges ,but now he's been nice to you. He's been calling you "ummi"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dami! Let's go unles you want to be late." You call out from the bottom of the stairs.

You hear little footsteps of the top floor.

"Ummi why do I have to go." He frowned.

"Because your father is having a gala and he wants he's son there." You explain.

He pouts and you grab his coat, "Come on let's go."

You and Damian heads out to your car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought?


	3. Chapter 3

You pull up at Wayne manor and you park your car in the front. The gala has not yet started so the place wasn't crowded. You walk to the front door with Damian in hand. You knock on the door to see Alfred opening the door. 

"Good evening Miss Y/N." Alfred smiles.

"Good evening, Alfred." You said as you walk in. You go to the living room to see three well dress young men sitting at the coach.

"Wow, you guys look good." You smiled.

"Thanks!" Dick shouts.

"Thank you." Tim smiles.

And Jason just let's out a grunt.

THE hand that you've been holding, pulled your sleeves "Ummi aren't you going to stay?" Damian ask with puppy eyes.

"No, I can't this gala is invitation only and I have a class to teach at Harper's studio. Which I have to go to now." You explained.

Damian pouts as you leave the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

You finish teaching your class at Harper's studio, then went to a local coffee shop,and now your in front of the Wayne Manor, waiting for Damian to leave the party. But what you is Bruce standing on the steps. So you decide to join him.

"Hi." You smiled.

"Hey." He smirked.

"Why are you outside?" 

" I just needed to get some air."

You give a sound of acknowledgement. Wait.." Aren't you the host for this gala?"

" Dick took over."

Oh.

"Anyways why didn't you come to gala?" He questioned.

"I had to help Harper with her class. I'm just here to pick up Damian." You answered.

"Damian is dead asleep in his room. So you go and get him if you want to."

"I'm actually tired myself mine if I stay over in the guest bedroom."

"Sure follow me." He opens the front door for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up to a small body moving closer to you and the smell of coffee.you slowly open you e/c eyes to meet with emerald green ones. "Good morning, Dami." "Morning Ummi."

You begin to sit up then you see three others figures on the couch in the room.

"Morning, boys."

"Morning."

"So breakfast in the guest bedroom huh?" 

THE four of them give a sound of acknowledgement. The five of you had a bunch of small talks during your breakfast. But the main question is where is Bruce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

After you finish eating breakfast with the boys, you took a shower and started to prepare to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? There is going to be another chapter uploaded today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off with Damian...........

Damian has been living back and forth between you and Bruce. But something is off because in the morning Damian looks tired when you know you tired when you tuck him into bed......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!!!!


	8. Update

Hey! I know that this story hasn't been uploaded in months yea......months but it's coming back in a few days I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
